Springtrap
Springtrap= '''Springtrap (also known as Spring Bonnie by the Phone Guy) is the only real animatronic featured in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Springtrap acts as the primary antagonist and plays an important part in the hidden story of Five Nights at Freddy's. Story Springtrap is a withered, decayed Spring Bonnie suit, in which William is trapped. Spring Bonnie was an animatronic functioning with "spring-locks", created alongside Fredbear, and one of the first animatronics created and used at a location in the FNAF story line Spring Bonnie made his first debut in "Fredbear's Family Diner", the original location which lead to the creation of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He also made an appearance in the Five Nights at Freddy's 4 minigame restaurant, known as "Fredbear and Friends". Some even say he was a part of one of the first Freddy Fazbear's Pizza locations. He was eventually replaced with "Bonnie", a dark blue counterpart with a slight redesign. while Fredbear/Golden Freddy was replaced by Freddy Fazbear. It may be possible that he was referred to as "Bonnie" in his original locations, but was deemed "Spring Bonnie" as to not to be confused. It is theorized that Spring Bonnie and Fredbear were decommissioned from an incident called "The Bite", shown in the FNaF 4 minigames. In the Night 5 mini-game in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 it is revealed that "Spring Bonnie" was used by the William Afton to escape the spirits of the 5 murdered children. The lock mechanism falters as the "purple man" laughs in the suit, as well as the fact that there was rain dropping down through the roof, due to the fact that the spring locks will break from moisture, thus killing him slowly as his body slumps to the floor. Role in Sister Location Springtrap will appear in the Golden Freddy Mode cutscene. After Michael says his speech, Springtrap walks in for a second before the screen goes black. (It was thought after this cutscene was released, that this confirmed Miketrap, but after Matpat's mega theory, Scott himself has confirmed that the corpse in Springtrap is actually William Afton. Role in Pizzeria Simulator Springtrap, or as he's credited in the game, William Afton, is an antagonist and one of four salvageable animatronics in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. The player may choose to throw this animatronic away or try to salvage him for parts. Salvaging this animatronic will net the player a base profit of $1000. In this game, Springtrap (unlike FNaF 3) speaks. Springtrap's earliest lore bits in FFPS are related to secret minigames. The first is in Fruity Maze's third phase in which he looms behind a girl' While not directly appearing, footprints that are very similar to Springtrap's can be found behind the house in Midnight Motorist's secret minigame, presumably having lured away the child of the abusive father in the game. Ultimate Custom Night Character Description: Springtrap will travel through the vents however he cannot be stopped by vent snares, to stop him you must look at the vent to see if his head is there, if it is than close the vent door, if you fail to do so and put up the camera while he is in the vent then you will be jumpscared. Resemblance The game has considered Springtrap to be a mixture of Golden Freddy and Bonnie. This is true, as Springtrap often hides around in different places such as the walls or barely peeking above the camera similar to Golden Freddy and Bonnie, this is also like Springtrap, as Springtrap stares into most of the cameras and also is usually very aggressive as Bonnie was during the first game. Springtrap seems to have the color of Golden Freddy while Bonnie's body has been taken as the model for Springtrap. FFPS His appearance has changed since his time in Fazbear's Fright. His face is completely different. He now has more torn patches in his suit and has lost his left arm up to the elbow, half his left ear, and the rest of his right ear. Inside the suit, William Afton's body, now mostly skeletal can be seen with part of his brain visible through the skull as well as five bony fingers as his right hand. The animatronic's eyes have further sunken into his skull, presumably replacing the human eye entirely at this point. Fleshy veins and muscle can be seem dangling out of various limbs and inside the torso of the animatronic. As an almost unnoticeable continuity error, the animatronic feet now have fabric over them in FFPS as opposed to bare metal in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. The new feet have three large, round toes each. Function Springtrap's function is to be the only real animatronic to kill you, (hence "only one") causing a Quick Game Over. Also, he is there to make the map important, as without him, the map is used as the Phantoms usually just appearing on one spot. Gallery Teasers File:9676E370-2A82-4899-9421-54B74F320037.jpeg|Springtrap in a teaser File:E5A2D793-FF79-4C80-8023-5CE60B85F21D.png|Ditto but brightened File:9255F9FB-7034-4F91-A284-F9E312FBA968.jpeg|Springtrap in another teaser Ingame Five Nights at Freddy’s 3 steamworkshop_collection_1422290458_collection_branding.png|Springtrap on the Five Nights at Freddy's 3 icon. File:F8C72044-7812-414F-ACFC-2BFA9DE46AC4.gif|Springtrap twitching in the fnaf 3 trailer File:6D743A12-9D44-4243-9FBD-297DB30B6AC9.jpeg|Speingtrap’s head in the mobile version 117.png 118.png 119.png 120(2).png 121.png 122.png 124.png 125.png 126.png 127.png 128.png 129(2).png 130(2).png 131.png 132.png 133.png 134.png 135.png 136.png 137.png 138.png 139.png 140.png 141.png 142.png 146.png 147.png 148(2).png 149.png 187.png 188.png 189(2).png File:EBA71AC8-D4C3-4DE5-89CF-FED27C8515B4.png File:A780C38E-9FA6-4DDF-8932-C1F7C7A461F7.png File:07AAB8A2-1197-439E-83D7-2D908D27E955.png File:7D22B6A6-5F64-44A3-90C9-B69188E80DE0.png File:AC76D702-76C0-4C41-B1D8-C8AE531FBFE5.png|Springtrap looking at the player through the window File:DAB4C789-6017-402E-BDF2-8752822FBAE4.png|Springtrap looking at the player through the door File:73BB70A4-9D3B-41D2-8288-8E8B65922088.png|Springtrap peeking his head through the office door File:9ABE5FF7-0119-4BF0-A69A-3F578CAB2552.gif|Springtrap’s 1st jumpscare File:AE804C6C-D636-4E86-9279-A98A00B4C8D2.gif|Springtrap’s 2nd jumpscare File:45978191-12AC-4BB9-860D-04293178D9AF.gif|Springtrap/Springbonnie performing File:B429F7FF-8D8C-4D79-A9EF-FF319D28C751.png|Springtrap as an empty suit File:ADCF82E5-1AEF-46F7-9073-0E052D82EF96.png|Purple Guy/William Afton inside Springtrap File:967656F3-186B-4955-85B4-669ADC65EA70.gif|Purple Guy/William Afton laughing inside Springtrap File:990062D5-E382-4BD2-9866-13E400506BEF.gif|Springlock failure File:4CA3FC83-BEA5-492B-A36C-3D281AE2D254.gif|Purple Guy/William Afton kneeling down inside Springtrap while bleeding File:B2DDAE09-65ED-4E29-8D61-34C6B04CF183.gif|Purple Guy/William Afton sitting down inside Springtrap 225(2).png|A secret screen of Springtrap 228.png|Ditto 252.png|Ditto 295.png 304(2).png|Springtrap on a poster, most likely from Fredbear's Family Diner. springtrap_full_body.png|Springtrap Full Body On the 'Thank You' image Five Nights at Freddy’s 4 File:8CDC6A04-BA34-41BF-9BE1-18C6BEE49BB4.gif|Springbonnie performing onstage File:2872887D-5FFC-4FE1-90AB-645647413A38.gif|Springbonnie’s shadow File:00BC2DD3-2149-403A-A4D2-5D29DC0AAC72.png|Springbonnie suit File:AE5B0B34-76C6-443C-88CD-C023C4D298EC.png|Springbonnie head File:B350890B-6538-4EE4-BAB2-166B24AB4504.png|Springbonnie suit without head File:81827034-1D30-4219-B39C-F8A4440072B7.gif|Purple Guy/William Afton putting the Springbonnie head on an employee FNaF world File:864575D6-4788-409A-A44B-C85B7EBACADC.gif|Springtrap in FNaF world File:ACE01AED-497F-4205-9124-B587DC976532.gif|Springtrap attacking File:0886A126-7974-4568-A2A6-A40885CB01B0.gif|Springbonnie in FNaF world File:0F88CBA8-18C8-45BC-BF2B-FA8CDF6649F4.gif|Springbonnie attacking Sister Location File:535BCE2C-FA92-4331-A069-95ECABA0E139.png|Springtrap escaping Fazbear’s Fright on the custom night cutscene File:DF5EFBAF-539C-4E6B-8030-79879B12527B.gif|Springtrap escapes Fazbear’s Fright Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator FM Final Screen.png Ultimate Custom Night File:82F06A4A-643A-434B-BB7C-BFFF34728533.png|Springtrap’s picture in the roster File:2FF35996-18D8-4F3A-8BC0-E4D26B7D696E.png|Springtrap on the vent monitor File:2E263BF7-C95D-43B9-9772-4B2F04C30E41.png|Springtrap in the vent File:A1D181A5-049E-4391-9B1D-DBE77405D812.gif|Springtrap’s jumpscare Trivia *A message hidden in a pre-release post (the double-lettered words spell it out) revealed the animatronic's name as Springtrap. *Out of all the animatronics in the entire Five Nights at Freddy's series, Springtrap appears to be the only one to not have a "starting point" as to which camera he can be initially viewed in during the beginning of each night he appears in before he starts moving. *It was confirmed by Scott that it was William Afton that was scared into putting on the Spring Bonnie suit, which caused him to get killed and trapped by the springlocks, creating Springtrap. *According to a hidden minigame that is found by tapping the Bonnie plush, Springtrap may have come from Fredbear's Family Diner, along with Fredbear. *Springtrap has five fingers on each hand, as opposed to the cartoonish four-fingered hands of the other animatronics. This is most likely because Springtrap's costume was (poorly) designed to fit a human inside. *In the mobile version, Springtrap can attack the player without closing the monitor. This will also happen with Phantom Chica. *The shot of Springtrap writhing about in the trailer could be William being crushed within the suit. *William's decayed mouth can be seen whenever Springtrap opens his mouth, foreshadowing a corpse being in the suit. *In one of the nights of "Five Nights at Freddy's 3", one of the tapes pertaining to Springtrap Bonnie, the Phone Guy states that "...the spring-Bonnie suit has been noticeably moved...", hence, giving the suit its "real" name of Spring-Bonnie. *A rare event can happen when starting a night, where 1 of 3 pictures can be seen. The first photo is of springtrap with his mouth open a bit. The second one is of him now pushing the upper jaw up to reveal William Afton's dead corpse inside. The third one is of William Afton, now pulling open the upper and lower jaw in an attempt to try and pull himself out. After one of the photos are shown, the night will start as normal. |-| Plushtrap= Plushtrap is a minor antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. He is the plush of Springtrap. He is the only antagonist who appears in his own minigame, "Fun with Plushtrap", and does not make appearances elsewhere (other than the after-night minigames). Although he still appears in the Halloween update, he is occasionally replaced with Nightmare Balloon Boy for the "Fun with Balloon Boy" minigame. Appearance Plushtrap is a smaller, plush version of Springtrap. He is similar in design to his animatronic counterpart, albeit much more cartoonish and less damaged. He also seems to be less menacing in appearance than the nine other nightmare animatronics. Plushtrap is colored brown-green with a brownish shade on his belly and pair of three-jointed ears. He also has four fingers and three toes, which is noticeably different from most of the other nightmare animatronics, seeing as they all have five fingers and four toes (three for Nightmare Chica), making his design more similar to the original animatronics from Five Nights at Freddy's. Plushtrap's head appears to be much larger than his body in comparison to the other animatronics, supporting the fact he is a plush. He also has many razor sharp teeth, and beady eyes. He appears to be in decent condition compared to the other nightmare animatronics, except for a few darker brown spots on his belly, and a few small rips on each part of his body. Locations Plushtrap only appears in the Hallway. Other than in his minigame, Plushtrap makes no appearance in the main game. Behavior Plushtrap has a different AI mechanic than any others in the game, as he is only seen in the mini-game "Fun with Plushtrap" and gets more aggressive and unpredictable each time the mini-game is played. In the mini-game, Plushtrap starts in a chair at the end of a dark corridor and moves towards the player, usually entering the four rooms near him. The only way to stop him is to shine the flashlight, which will make him rapidly go back to his starting location or hide in a close room. To win the minigame, the player must shine the flashlight when Plushtrap is stopped on the "X", Plushtrap will then permanently cease moving and the player will be granted a 2-hour bonus for the next night. If the player fails the minigame and Plushtrap is hiding in a room or still in his chair when the timer goes out, the player will receive a death screen with the words "TOO BAD". If the player fails the minigame and/or Plushtrap gets too close before the timer runs out, they will be jumpscared by Plushtrap and lose the chance to win the 2-hour bonus, also giving the player the "TOO BAD" result screen. Minigame Plushtrap also makes an appearance in the Night 3 Minigame. In this minigame, a girl can be seen holding a doll resembling Plushtrap (which her dad refers to as a "Finger Trap"). Upon approaching the girl, she will say: "Where is your plush toy? Mine is Spring Bonnie. My Daddy says I have to be careful with him or I will pinch my finger. He is a finger trap, he says." Gallery Five Nights at Freddy's 4 File:28C9A7CC-0F46-4BE4-88B0-97225D44F67A.gif|Plushtrap’s jumpscare Plushtrap.jpg|A teaser for Plushtrap FNaF world File:DD23C63C-EA2F-4D59-BA2B-5A964FD36326.gif|Plushtrap in FNaF world File:EB4097E3-E2AB-4561-9836-C99DBEEC8F35.gif|Plushtrap attacking Ultimate Custom Night File:F6574129-73B5-43DE-BCC8-275C8601AE07.gif|Plushtrap’s jumpscare File:D2F69C0E-F7E2-4338-BCD5-E4B23E41EE56.gif|Plushtrap flying off his chair Trivia *Plushtrap has a nickname, "finger trap", which was given by the father of the girl holding a doll resembling Plushtrap in the parking lot, in the Night 3 minigame. *Plushtrap seems to have a much smaller role than most characters in the game. This also applies to Nightmare Balloon Boy. **In fact, he does not seem to have any role whatsoever in the story, and presumably only exists as a character for his minigame. ***As a result, it is unknown exactly what he is or why he attacks the player, nor is it explained where his minigame actually takes place. *Plushtrap's name was discovered by searching through the source code of Scott's site when the Plushtrap teaser was added. **In the teaser image of Plushtrap on scottgames.com, "Cyh", "gvh" and "gpe" are found in the source code. If decrypted and combined together as a single word, the word "Plushtrap" is revealed. *Plushtrap is the only antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 to not have the word "Nightmare" in his name. *Unlike his animatronic counterpart, Plushtrap has four fingers, while Springtrap has five. **This is most likely because Springtrap was a suit designed to be worn by a five-fingered human, whereas Plushtrap is only a plush toy. *Plushtrap's death scream is a higher pitched version of the normal death scream. *Plushtrap is the only antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 that can jumpscare the player but cannot end their night (if Nightmare Foxy's "jumpscare" inside the closet is not counted). **Plushtrap is the only non-phantom animatronic (and technically the only animatronic, as the Phantoms are hallucinations) in the entire series who has a jumpscare but does not kill the player. *Plushtrap is the second shortest animatronic in the entire series, after Nightmare Freddy's Freddles. *Plushtrap's lower endoskeleton jaw doesn't move in his jumpscare. *Plushtrap seems to have a noticeably different design in his teaser. *The scream that Plushtrap and Nightmare Chica's Cupcake make is actually a 1.5 sped up version of the normal scream. *Plushtrap seems to have a green tint at the roots of his teeth. It is unknown what this means. **It's possible that this is due to the lighting effect, although it may be a sign of deterioration. **The same goes to Nightmare Chica. *Plushtrap seems to have a completely different endoskeleton than any animatronic in any game. It looks more like an actual head, not a robot, like the others. *Before the release of Five Nights at Freddy's 4, it was commonly believed that Plushtrap was among the items auctioned after the fire of Fazbear's Fright. *Plushtrap is one of the hidden characters that can be spawned by Dee Dee in the ultimate custom night. Errors *When sitting on the X, Plushtrap's left hand appears to clip through his foot. *In the first frame of Plushtrap sitting down in front of his chair, his lower jaw clips into his upper torso. |-| William Afton/Scraptrap= William Afton, also known as Scraptrap by Ultimate Custom Night, appears in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. He is one of the main enemies. He first appears during the second salvage. You may either salvage him or decide not to. If you don't he won't come after you during night 3 and beyond, but you will get fired at the end of the game. Biography Afton's Revenge After escaping the Fazbear's Fright Fire, he changes his suit, pehaps from a different Spring Bonnie suit, and goes to the new Pizzeria, claiming not to have been fooled by the ruse but was curious. Salvage If you decide to salvage him Michael must go through a series of events such as shocking him and documenting responses of the animatronic. If the player fails this they will receive a jumpscare, as well as a higher risk of a lawsuit. The man on the tape recorder will play sounds that will make salvaged Springtrap more aggressive and make him come closer. Shock him to neutralise him. After the fifth audio prompt, the salvage ends and Michael gets $1000 for the salvage. He then says "What a deceptive calling. I knew it was a lie the moment I heard it, Obviously. But it is intriguing, none of the less." After the salvage From the third night onwards, Springtrap hunts Michael in the vents, trying to kill him to get to the children in the pizzeria. Mike lures him and the others with sounds of children while ordering supplies. During the Completion Ending, he burns with the rest of the haunted animatronics. During the ending monologue, Cassette Man refers to him as an old friend. Henry tells him that the darkest pit of hell has opened for him and to not keep the devil waiting. Ultimate Custom Night Character Description: William will appear once per night and only attacks from the side vent, a sound in the vent and the lights will begin to flicker, you have a short amount of time to close the side vent before you are jumpscared, there is a chance to survive a night without encountering Afton with him on, his chance to appear rises the higher level he is. Appearance His appearance has changed since his time in Fazbear's Fright. His face is completely different. He now has more torn patches in his suit and has lost his left arm up to the elbow, half his left ear, and the rest of his right ear. Inside the suit, William Afton's body, now mostly skeletal can be seen with part of his brain visible through the skull as well as five bony fingers as his right hand. The animatronic's eyes have further sunken into his skull, presumably replacing the human eye entirely at this point. Fleshy veins and muscle can be seem dangling out of various limbs and inside the torso of the animatronic. As an almost unnoticeable continuity error, the animatronic feet now have fabric over them in FFPS as opposed to bare metal in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. The new feet have three large, round toes each. Trivia * Scraptrap is voiced by PJ Heywood * Some people believed him to be golden Freddy because he has some spots that aren't withered. * If you look at Springtrap's head inside of him, you can see that the head has sharp teeth * His eyes are different than in FNAF 3. * Springtrap only has 2 teeth rather than having 6 like the FNAF 3 Springtrap. * The difference in design can be explained as Afton patching himself up with a different Spring Bonnie suit, as a head similar to the FNaF 6 Springtrap appears in the FNaF 4 minigames. Gallery Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzaria Simulator File:D420C37D-D9E1-4253-9D62-FC6CC7CA68D6.png|William’s docile stage during his salvage File:F61D479D-D254-4196-B708-87D38FCE19C8.png|William’s reaction stage File:2F54772A-5F78-4D75-8466-3D745BF96BBF.png|William’s hostile stage File:F74CD1DB-5B73-47CC-AB59-F020CB43E6F7.gif|William Afton’s salvage jumpscare File:A8C0333C-00AD-4D41-AF6B-0F08EB9B4F3B.gif|William Afton’s jumpscare File:F32A13BD-D01F-4665-AFF2-2542E6E31880.gif|William’s death File:D2F4A12B-C9AD-4DAA-AEB9-939CD8BB63B6.png|A secret screen of William in the alley way Picture 454.PNG|William Afton’s full body Ultimate Custom Night File:203CAE9B-A85C-4413-AAF8-DD489FD35CF7.png|William Afton’s picture in the roster File:846D567B-E15F-427F-9AA0-A1B58229DC99.gif|William Afton’s jumpscare Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Purple Guy Category:Afton Members Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Variations of Bonnie Category:Main Antagonist Category:Haunted Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Fredbear's Family Diner Category:Fazbear Entertainment Category:Springlock Category:Golden Category:Entertainer Category:FNaF World Category:Sister Location Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Salvaged Category:Ultimate Custom Night